Master (Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita)
Summary Master is a human that was reincarnated as a magical sword. His blade is a mysterious white metal that shines, with a blue line, and even at a first look, it’s very beautiful. The muted hues of the elegant golden guard has a carving of a brave wolf on it and a red oriental ribbon. On the handle, in red and white braid, a lattice pattern has been woven.TSKD WN Chapter 1 He acts as companion and parental figure for his wielder Fran. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, possibly 7-B Name: Master (“Shisho” (師匠)) Origin: Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita Gender: Male in his former life, technically genderless as a sword Age: Less than a year old Classification: Intelligent Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Magic, Information Analysis, Adaptation (via Self-Evolution & Self-Modification), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Power Absorption, Poison Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Accelerated Development (via Self-Evolution points and Predation), Regeneration (High-Mid) (Can regenerate as long as the hilt remains; has a set skill that can regenerate limbs), Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Healing, Power Nullification, Holy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Resurrection, Summoning, Necromancy, Forcefield Creation, Shared skills can not be stolen from the person they are shared withTSKD WN Chapter 36, Darkness Manipulation, Faint Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Corrosion Inducement, Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Stealth Mastery, Time Stop, Magma Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light ManipulationTSKD WN Chapter 314, Non-Physical Interaction (Magical attacks can harm beings made out of mist and with ethereal bodies, that are impervious to physical damage)TSKD WN Chapter 71TSKD WN Chapter 160, Can predict the destination people will teleport toTSKD WN Chapter 161, Fear Manipulation, Cursed, Blessed, Self-Weight Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Life Manipulation, Resistance (against PoisonTSKD WN Chapter 2, Fire, Fear, Impact, Abnormal Status, Mind, Drowsiness, Disease, ParalysisTSKD WN Chapter 13, Pain, Darkness, Control (Mind, likely Body)TSKD WN Chapter 38TSKD WN Chapter 220, Instant Death, Magic, Information Analysis, Sealing, Power Nullification,Physical DamageTSKD WN Chapter 199, EvilTSKD WN Chapter 328 and MadnessTSKD WN Chapter 314) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Created a deep hole via vaporization), possibly City level (Superior to Goldalfa we could create a Earthquake, with a 10 on the Mercalli scale, albeit possibly just local) Speed: At least Supersonic (Stated to move faster than the speed of sound early on in the storyTSKD WN Chapter 9) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman via magic (Is far stronger than a regular human), lacks non-magical physical strength Striking Strength: Large Town Class, possibly City Class via magic (comparable to his magical attack power, can harm A-class adventurers) Durability: Large Town level, possibly City level (Can block hits from A-class adventurers like Goldalfa and Amanda, who should be around that strong) Stamina: High, doesn't have a normal person's biological needs, including sleep, and has magic to recover stamina. Range: Dozens of meters, Hundreds of meters up to several kilometers via teleportation Standard Equipment: *'Fran:' Fran is Master's first and, to this point, only wielder. Optional Equipment: *'Poisonous Swamp:' For a long time Master carried about 4,970 m3 of poisonous swamp water in his dimensional storage.TSKD WN Chapter 40 It has since been used up. *'Giant stones:' Master had for a long time 20 giant stones in his dimensional storage, each 20 meters across.TSKD WN Chapter 81 Intelligence: High. Master is capable of inventing creative, well thought through, plans and strategies. He lacks Fran's intuition and is hence less capable of quickly making good calls if surprising events happen. However, he can calmly analyse the situation while Fran wields him and think several steps ahead. He also makes sure to always be properly prepared. Standard Tactics: Master's first move in battle is usually to use Appraisal, so that he right away gets a grasp on the opponents abilities and strength. Due to his thought acceleration and parallel thinking skills doing this takes hardly any time. Afterwards Master will try to choose the best strategy based on the information he could get. Master has demonstrated employing multiple clever strategies: *When the opponents' equipment is separated from their body Master will take the opportunity to store it away in his dimensional storage.TSKD WN Chapter 192 *Master will save up self-evolution points, instead of spending them right away. That way he can increase his abilities in battle to surprise the opponent through a sudden increase.TSKD WN Chapter 76 Furthermore it has the advantage that Master can point the abilities that fit the situation best, counter picking against the opponents' skills.TSKD WN Chapter 77 *Master can cancel the lag after the use of powerful physical techniques by using telekinesis. This can result in Fran's arms breaking, however, that can be healed and the usually impossible follow up can be very unexpected.TSKD WN Chapter 76 *Right after acquiring Space-Time Magic Master considered using it to dump a strong enemy somewhere sealed off with space/time spells.TSKD WN Chapter 79 *Master can have Fran throw him and when the opponent thinks they have blocked or dodged him make use of his own movement capabilities to land a fatal blow. *Master uses large objects in his dimensional storage in order to squash targets. He first uses the giant stones he had as a weapon for crushing ships, but also used the tactic later on.TSKD WN Chapter 92 He took this strategy a step further when he entered a large beast and spawned a lot of giant stones inside of it.TSKD WN Chapter 96 *Master will actively try to kill people while they transform.TSKD WN Chapter 124 *One of the most common ways for Master to approach enemies is to teleport in their blindspot and stab them in their back.TSKD WN Chapter 201 **He will usually combine this with Dimension Shift to turn intangible right after the teleportation for safety.TSKD WN Chapter 212 *If an opponent had too high regeneration to be killed Master has tried to beat it in a battle of attrition by making them spend all their mana.TSKD WN Chapter 201 Weaknesses: The connection of Master's soul to the sword is weaker than that of a normal soul to a human body. As such skills, the forcibly remove souls from the physical body would likely have an easier time working on him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Power Conductivity:' A measure of the efficiency in which a piece of equipment can be clad in Magic Power. Master has a conductivity of S-. That means that he or his wielder can channel more than 1000 mana points into his blade in order to raise his attack stat by more than 2000 points for about 34 minutes.TSKD WN Chapter 23 A sword infused with magic can harm beings with ethereal bodies.TSKD WN Chapter 290 *'Curse of the Chaos Goddess:' The Black Cat Tribe was cursed by the gods to make their evolution more difficult. After Master gained the Awakening skill he used his skill sharing to make Fran evolve ignoring the conditions set by the gods. As such the Goddess of Chaos appeared before Master to ensure that he doesn't use his abilities cheat any more of the Black Cat Beastman into evolution. She took away the Awakening skill from Master, made it impossible for him to regain it and put a curse on him. The curse binds Master to his wielder. That means that Master can only have one wielder at once. No one else will be able to equip him until your current wielder dies. Anyone that forcibly does so anyway will receive divine retribution. Those that take Master by accident will only receive a slight shock, but those that continue trying to wield him or try to abuse Master's abilities will die.TSKD WN Chapter 206 Skills *'Self-Evolution:' Enables master to evolve and grow despite being a weapon.TSKD WN Chapter 1 Magical Beasts have magic stones inside of them. Master is capable of absorbing these magic stones. In doing so he gains some of the skills that the magical beast has. He can gain any skill this way regardless of the power or rarity of this skill. However the skills he gets this way start at level 1. Additionally, his Magic Stone Level increases. If it passes a certain threshold this will cause Master to level up, increasing his stats and granting him a certain amount of Self-Evolution Points.TSKD WN Chapter 2 Self-Evolution points can be used to acquire new skills and level up those already owned. If a skill is absorbed that Master already owns, the level of said skill increases instead.TSKD WN Chapter 5 Upon level up Durability & MP are completely restored. TSKD WN Chapter 9 *'Self-Modification:' Allows Master to alter and optimize himself.TSKD WN Chapter 1 It grants Master to the ability to upgrade max level skills to Superior Skills. These skills are a lot more powerful than the basic versions, but they aren't Set Skills anymore, meaning Masters user can not use them.TSKD WN Chapter 14 *'Skill Share:' Enables Master to share his Set Skills with his wielder.TSKD WN Chapter 1 Master has to count as equipped to the wielder in order to use this effect, but actually holding or being in physical contact with Master is not necessary.TSKD WN Chapter 14 *'Sorcery:' Enables the user to feel the flow of magic around himselfTSKD WN Chapter 1 and in others.TSKD WN Chapter 13 Likely due to this skill Master is able to invoke magic without a trace.TSKD WN Chapter 18 It allows Master to imbue magic power beyond the natural limits and just barely control it. That way he can overboost magical techniques.TSKD WN Chapter 53 *'Skill Taker SP:' Allows the user to steal skills from a targetTSKD WN Chapter 36, meaning the user gains the skill while the target permanently loses it. The skill works from a distance. A skill that stolen this way is not a set skill and can hence only be used by the one that used Skill Taker.TSKD WN Chapter 38 The skill has no visible effect and the target does not feel anything, meaning that skills can be stolen unnoticed. Different from skills acquired through Self-Evolution the stolen skills retain their levels.TSKD WN Chapter 39 Different from its lesser versions, Skill Taker SP can steal any skill, regardless of its level, power or rarity, with a 100% success rate. However, the cooldown of the skill is very large. The cooldown after use is (stolen skills rarity)*(stolen skills level) days.TSKD WN Chapter 83 *'Appraisal:' Displays information on what the user sees.TSKD WN Chapter 1 It provides information such as name, race, level, stats and skills,TSKD WN Chapter 5 as well as of skills effects, costs, strength, rarityTSKD WN Chapter 81 and abnormal status conditions.TSKD WN Chapter 118 Its range is at least 20m.TSKD WN Chapter 9 *'Eye of Empyrea:' An upgrade to the Appraisal skill. Aside from displaying analysis it also allows the user to see through a certain obstruction, such as magical maliceTSKD WN Chapter 80 and allows the user to appraise someone that hides in a pocket space within a shadow.TSKD WN Chapter 81 As a superior version of appraisal it also is capable of appraising things which appraisal would usually be obstructed.TSKD WN Chapter 201TSKD WN Chapter 269 More generally it strengthens all skills that make use of one's eyes.TSKD WN Chapter 83 *'Appraisal Block:' A Skill used to inhibit the use of Appraisal on the user. When equipped with this ability, Appraisal of the user and its equipment is also blocked. Different than other skills the effect also includes Master's wielder, despite being no Set Skill.TSKD WN Chapter 19 *'High-Speed Self-Repair:' A skill that enables Master to repair himself if he has taken any damage. If he invests mana into the skill he can accelerate the repair to the point that he can nearly instantly repair himself.TSKD WN Chapter 5 *'Unsealable:' A skill that prevents sealing of the user. It also prevents tactics such as using space-time magic to teleport someone into a sealed off space.TSKD WN Chapter 79 Furthermore it prevents skills of the user being sealed off, which means that the effects of any techniques that would negate the activation of skill are prevented.TSKD WN Chapter 80TSKD WN Chapter 159 *'Telekinesis:' Using magic, one can manipulate an object without using the body.TSKD WN Chapter 1 This skill is essential to Master as it enables him to fly and essentially wield himself. The mana consumption is about 1 mana per second.TSKD WN Chapter 2 It can also be used to cause explosions.TSKD WN Chapter 53 Master has snapped opponents necks using this skill.TSKD WN Chapter 115 He can also create a shield out of telekinetic power.TSKD WN Chapter 164 **'Telekinesis Catapult:' A technique in which Master uses telekinesis to shoot himself at an opponent at high speeds. It can go to the point that he releases destructive shockwaves by moving.TSKD WN Chapter 53 He can further amplify it by transforming into a streamlined form with a spiral-like a groove and using an elemental blade.TSKD WN Chapter 96 **'Telekinesis Cata-port:'A technique where Master first teleports into a blind spot of an opponent and then immediately releases a telekinetic catapult from close range.TSKD WN Chapter 128 *'Telekinetic Air Ride:' Making use of telekinesis and floating, Master can have someone ride on himself through the air like on a surfboard. Master fixates the rider's feet through telekinesis, making daring manoeuvres possible. He can only carry someone like this for about 15 minutes.TSKD WN Chapter 62 *'Transform:' Allows Master to change into whatever shape is desired through the consumption of magical energy.TSKD WN Chapter 73 Mass does not have to be conserved, meaning Master can grow larger and smaller.TSKD WN Chapter 80 He can for example turn into an axe, a spear, a daggerTSKD WN Chapter 74, a shieldTSKD WN Chapter 79 or even an armour for Fran. It can also be used to create a control several thin strips of metal to pierce opponents over a larger distance, each of which can be covered with a magical barrier for increased durability.TSKD WN Chapter 80TSKD WN Chapter 183 He can shrink down to something like an eyeball for the sake of undetected observation.TSKD WN Chapter 178 **'Shredding People From The Inside:' If Master can cause a wound, he can shred the enemy from the inside using hundreds of thin metal threads he creates from himself. He can further increase the damage by cloaking his body in lightning, shocking and burning the opponents organs.TSKD WN Chapter 164 This can also be used to deal increased damage, by forcing an enemy to rip out large chunks of flesh to remove Master.TSKD WN Chapter 201 **'Anti-Ship Sword:' Master transforms himself into a 10 meter long giant version of himself, to make use of the brute power that comes from size.TSKD WN Chapter 250 *'Telepathy:' Using magic, one can speak to another person’s mind. This bypasses language barriers, making mutual understanding is possible.TSKD WN Chapter 1 With the person Master is registered to he can telepathically communicate even over long distances.TSKD WN Chapter 51 *'Sword Arts: SP': The Sword Arts skill growth rate of equipment registrants greatly increased. All status of equipment registrant +2. The effect of Sword Arts skill rises.TSKD WN Chapter 60 It also grants the effect of Sword Arts Skills to the user. *'Doppelganger Synthesis SP:' This skill allows one to create multiple copies of their own body through the use of magical energy, which share the users skills. Master can summon at least 5 doppelganger of himself.TSKD WN Chapter 80 The shorter the copies are to persist the more powerful they are and each copy after the first one halves each of the copies strength. The amount of time that must be elapsed before this skill can be reused is equal to the number of copies created multiplied by the activation time of each body further multiplied by 24.TSKD WN Chapter 83 Master can create both doppelganger of his human form before reincarnating and of his sword form.TSKD WN Chapter 226 Master can propel his doppelganger through telekinesis in order to bombard his opponent with swords.TSKD WN Chapter 212 *'Principle of Falsehood:' Allows the user to see through lies spoken by others, while making one's own lies become harder to be seen through. Furthermore, the user’s lies will be easier to believe by others.TSKD WN Chapter 39 Master can project the effect of the skill on Fran.TSKD WN Chapter 110 *'Life Sensing Resistance:' As a living sword Master can not be tracked by detection skills that are tailored for living creatures. Only people with high leveled magic detection can sense Master.TSKD WN Chapter 270 *'Owner All Stats Up Low:' All stats of the wielder are increased by 5.TSKD WN Chapter 1 *'Owner HP Recovery Up Low:' HP, MP, Stamina, and Magical Power recovery rate is boosted by 20%.TSKD WN Chapter 1 *'MP Up Low:' Slightly increases the users magic power.TSKD WN Chapter 5 *'ATK Up Low:' Slightly increases the users attack.TSKD WN Chapter 5 Space-Time Magic Magic that can manipulates time and space. Metastasis, time manipulation, and summoning are confirmed to be of this attribute. *'Short Jump:' A fast to chant teleportation spell for short range teleportation. It can teleport at least 30 meters.TSKD WN Chapter 128 *'Dimension Jump:' A spell that allows Master to teleport.TSKD WN Chapter 80 Its teleportation range is about a hundred meters.TSKD WN Chapter 128 *'Long Jump:' A teleportation spell with even longer range than Dimension Jump.TSKD WN Chapter 128 It, and likely also the other teleportation spells, can only teleport a limited amount of mass, which in total is not much more than what it needs to teleport Master, Fran and Urushi. Only things in contact with the user can be teleported.TSKD WN Chapter 183 *'Time Stop:' Master can stop a target in time. To this point he has only demonstrated holding it for 5 seconds.TSKD WN Chapter 104 *'Dimension Shift:' A spell that allows the user to temporarily move its body into a different dimension, that way becoming intangible.TSKD WN Chapter 79 *'Dimension Sword:' An offensive space-time spell.TSKD WN Chapter 83 The spell lets the user specify a target area and a target object. While in this target area the users attacks will pass through anything except the target object, allowing the user to attack it through any kind of defense.TSKD WN Chapter 213 *'Quick Zone:' A spell that speeds up the users perception, making everything seem to move in slow motion.TSKD WN Chapter 80 *'Speed Up:' Through a not nearer specified spell Master is capable of speeding up the process of alchemy.TSKD WN Chapter 82 *'Slow Shield:' A defensive space-time spell.TSKD WN Chapter 83 '-Dimensional Magic:' The superior version of Space-Time Magic. *'Beacon:' Allows the user to sense the areas in which and objects on which the user casted the spell from a distance away. It enhances the range of other space magic, allowing Long Jump to teleport to an object with a beacon on from a greater distance and Apport to teleport objects with a beacon even when not within the users line of sight. Dimension Gate is enhanced through the spell in that a portal can be opened to a place that the user has never seen, as long as an object with a beacon on it is in that place.TSKD WN Chapter 183 Only 8 Beacons can be used at once and the maximum range is 10km.TSKD WN Chapter 184 *'Apport:' Allows the user to teleport any object within its line of sight towards itself.TSKD WN Chapter 183 *'Dimension Gate:' A spell that can enter a portal between the caster and any place within the casters memory. The size of the gate is depended on the amount of magical power used.TSKD WN Chapter 183 It requires more mana to cover greater distances.TSKD WN Chapter 184 *'Turn Shield:' A spell that allows one to block long ranged attacks and disrupt enemies by twisting space itself.TSKD WN Chapter 183 *'Chronos Clock:' A spell which allows the user to see the world in slow motion.TSKD WN Chapter 151 + 164 *'Haste:' A spell that increases the users speed through the use of space-time magic. *'Over Haste:' A spell with the same effect as Haste, but with an AoE effect.TSKD WN Chapter 183 *'Slow Mine:' Allows the to deploy triggerable debuff zones. They are hard to detect, and can be placed both on the ground and in the air. The ability to deploy multiple at once can be pretty useful for allowing the user to catch someone off guard.TSKD WN Chapter 183 Set Skills / Memory Skills Memory Skills are skills which Master gained via Self-Evolution. Different from his normal skills he can not use all of them at once, but only as many as he has "Memory", a stat which increases by level up.TSKD WN Chapter 2 Currently he has 138 Memory.TSKD WN Chapter 302 The Set Skills are the Memory Skills that Master has currently set. Only the Set Skills are shared via Skill Share. Skills can effortlessly be set and unset at any point, even in the middle of battle. Magic *'Magic Manipulation:' A skill required to use magic.TSKD WN Chapter 8 It can even be used to control the flow of mana in other people.TSKD WN Chapter 288 **'Magic Mastery:' Evolved version of Magic Manipulation. It drastically increases the user's magical offences and increases their ability to perceive magic.TSKD WN Chapter 302 Tri-Explosion.png Fire_Javelin.png *'Fire Magic:' A skill that enables the manipulation of fire.TSKD WN Chapter 8 **'Fire Arrow:' A simple that spell that shoots an arrow of fire.TSKD WN Chapter 8 **'Fire Shield:' Produces a small buckler of flame. It blocks a certain amount of damage and then disappears.TSKD WN Chapter 8 **'Explosion:' A spell that produces a fireball that explodes on contact. As a result, a lot of smoke is produced, which can be used as a cover for a follow-up attack.TSKD WN Chapter 201 **'Tri・Explosion:' Creates three explosions around the opponent. Due to the attack coming from three different, it is difficult to prevent.TSKD WN Chapter 18 **'Fire Wall:' Creates a dome of fire around the target, protecting it from projectiles and other things.TSKD WN Chapter 28 **'Fire・Javelin:' A spell that makes 10 flame lances rain down above the target.TSKD WN Chapter 34 *'Blaze Magic / Flame Magic / Inferno Magic:' Superior version of Fire Magic. **'Flare・Blast:' A spell where a wave of heat is formed by converging flames, releasing a heat ray and a shockwave. Its range isn’t particularly wide, but it’s far more powerful than Fire Magic.TSKD WN Chapter 34 It is so hot that it can cause the ground to melt into lava.TSKD WN Chapter 48 **'Inferno Burst:' Creates a golden fireball with short range, but incredible power.TSKD WN Chapter 80 **'Exploding Flare:' A spell that incinerates a massive area, easily the size of a large building. The explosion can further be enhanced through wind magic.TSKD WN Chapter 125 Master can also cover it in a wind barrier to protect it against water.TSKD WN Chapter 250 **'Burst Flame:' A spell that light a target and its surroundings on fire and keeps it burning for ten seconds. It is perfect for keeping up a continuous attack and the flames can block the enemies vision preventing them from tracking the user.TSKD WN Chapter 127 **'Burnia:' A spell that causes an explosion to provide the caster with a burst of speed.TSKD WN Chapter 131 *'Soil Magic / Earth Magic:' Magic that manipulates earth.TSKD WN Chapter 10 He can sandwich people in place using it.TSKD WN Chapter 10 **'Dig Dug:' A spell that can dig holes and tunnels. Master uses this skill to move below the earth or to remove the ground below the opponents' feat.TSKD WN Chapter 10 **'Stone・Barrett:' Fires off small stones like a buckshot. Useful against groups of enemies.TSKD WN Chapter 27 **'Stone・Arrow:' The soil magic equivalent of Fire・Arrow. **'Ground・Zone:' A magic barrier from Soil Magic, and can cover any range from its origin in an underground dome-shape. If anything intrudes within the barrier, the caster can sense it.TSKD WN Chapter 47 **'Stone Wall:' As the name suggests this spell creates a stone wall.TSKD WN Chapter 87 *'Greater Earth Magic:' Evolved version of Earth Magic. **'Great Wall:' Allows the user to create giant walls and giant moats. The spell creates a wall 15 meters tall, 5 meters wide and fifty meters long. It uses the earth in front of it to do so, creating a massive pit that shares its dimensions.TSKD WN Chapter 303 *'Water Magic:' Magic that allows its wielder to manipulate water. **'Aqua ・Create:' A spell that creates water.TSKD WN Chapter 14 **'Current Control:' A water spell that allows the manipulation of the flow of water.TSKD WN Chapter 91 *'Wind Magic:' Magic that makes the user able to manipulate the air.Sonic_shooter.jpg Wind_earth_zone.png **'Sonic Shooter:' A spell to increase the speed of a thrown object using the power of the wind. Once it’s used, manipulating the object’s trajectory is possible to a certain extent.TSKD WN Chapter 36 **'Wind・Zone:' A magic barrier from Wind Magic, which can cover any range from its origin in a dome-shape. If anything intrudes within the barrier, the caster can sense it using the flow of wind.TSKD WN Chapter 47 **'Wind Protection:' Master can use wind magic to lower the wind pressure in the surroundings to protect people from it, as well as to lower air resistance.TSKD WN Chapter 62 **'Gale Hazard:' A wind spell with a large AoE of 30 meters in either direction.TSKD WN Chapter 73 **'Silence:' A spell which soundproofs the surroundings so that nobody outside the range can hear what happens inside it.TSKD WN Chapter 87 It can also be used to suppress the noise of movement.TSKD WN Chapter 88 **'Voice Enhancement:' A spell which increases the volume of ones voice, making it possible to hold conversations over long distances.TSKD WN Chapter 305 **'Wind Blade:' Master has an unnamed spell with which he can sever limbs.TSKD WN Chapter 125 **'Wind Wall:' Creates a wall of wind that deflects incoming blows.TSKD WN Chapter 124 *'Lightning Magic:' Composite of Wind and Fire. It can not only control electrical forces but also magnetic fields. Apart from attacking it can also be used to enhance the body’s nervous system, increasing reaction speed.TSKD WN Chapter 60 Lightning paralysis enemies when their hit and makes their muscles convulse.TSKD WN Chapter 115 **'Stun Bolt:' A non-lethal spell that aims to stun and paralyse the opponent.TSKD WN Chapter 123 Master can fire at least 50 at once.TSKD WN Chapter 306 **'Thunderbolt:' A spammable quick to cast spell. The lightning it produces will continue to zap anything it hits even after the initial shock.TSKD WN Chapter 211 **'Thunder Chain:' A spell which produces a chain of lightning to restrict the opponent.TSKD WN Chapter 211 **'Thunder Wall:' Creates a wall of lightning that will electrocute anything that touches it.TSKD WN Chapter 289 **'Lightning Blast:' Produces a short ranged lightning bolt with large damage output.TSKD WN Chapter 254 **'Thor's Hammer:' A spell which spawn a gigantic magic circle above the target. From it descends a single, ultra thick thunderbolt.TSKD WN Chapter 213 **'Ekato Keraunos:' A spell that makes 100 lightning bolts descend from the sky. It is up to the caster to determine how the 100 lightning bolts act. Concentrating them on a single target is no problem.TSKD WN Chapter 250 **'Kanna Kamui:' The most powerful lightning spell that for a single human would be nigh-impossible to cast, since it would burn out their neurons due to the concentration and power channelling requirements.TSKD WN Chapter 214 Master can properly cast the spell though and Fran can cast it, albeit in a weaker version.TSKD WN Chapter 228 The spell causes a dragon-shaped bolt of white lightning to descend from the sky, destroying anything in its path.TSKD WN Chapter 214 Afterwards a lot of white lightnings tear through the surroundings.TSKD WN Chapter 228 ***'Black & White Lightning:' The combination of Master's Kanna Kamui and Fran's Black Lightning Advent. The black and white lightning meld together. The mere shockwave resulting from the attack is so strong that it even launches Fran backward and makes her unable to approach, while the lightning continues to ravage the target.TSKD WN Chapter 214 *'Ice/Snow Magic:' Composite of Water and Air. It can manipulate cold air. It can attack with ice and snow, and it can also freeze objects by removing heat in the area. There are also spells for Cold Resistance.TSKD WN Chapter 60 It can even freeze explosives to stop them from explosion.TSKD WN Chapter 159 Wounds inflicted by this magic heal slower.TSKD WN Chapter 163 *'Lava Magic:' Composite of Earth and Fire. It manipulates metals, ores, lava, etc. It’s an attribute with a strong connection to the deep earth. It seems to have spells useful for blacksmithing.TSKD WN Chapter 60 At higher levels it can, for example, be used to control an opponents weapon.TSKD WN Chapter 256 Master has currently only demonstrated this at level 1 and hence does not have access to the full effects. **'Welding:' An unnamed spell which allows the user to weld things.TSKD WN Chapter 159 *'Poison Magic:' Magic that allows for the creation and manipulation of poison. Aside from lethal effects, there are also weak poisons with effects such as loosening one's bowels.TSKD WN Chapter 30 **'Poison・Arrow:' Poison magic equivalent of flame arrow. **'Create・Poison:' Creates poison. **'Acid Venom:' A spell which produces potent acid.TSKD WN Chapter 212 *'Ghost Magic:' Spells that has necromancy like effects. **'Create・Lesser Zombie:' Using a corpse this spell creates a basic zombie of the same creature that obeys the user.TSKD WN Chapter 30 **'Locate・Undead:' Makes the user feel the presence and location of undead.TSKD WN Chapter 30 *'Dark Magic:' Magic that relates to darkness and negative effects. **'Mind・Lost:' A spell that steals the target’s consciousness, causing them to faint.TSKD WN Chapter 44 *'Darkness Magic:' The superior version of Dark Magic. It rules over darkness, shadow, poison, and death. At a higher level it Darkness・Vortex becomes castable, a spell that releases a huge vortex of darkness that shaves off the ground like a drill.TSKD WN Chapter 36 *'Moonlight Magic:' Magic that deals with reflection and mental manipulation, even physical manipulation.TSKD WN Chapter 60 Master has currently only demonstrated this at level 1, but at a higher level it has spells that reflect all close ranged attacks and negates all long ranged attacks.TSKD WN Chapter 134 **'Moonphase:' Provides buffs at night.TSKD WN Chapter 159 **'Night Vision:' Grants a target night vision.TSKD WN Chapter 159 *'Recovery Magic:' Magic that allows the user to heal themselves and others. **'Status Effect Removal:' A spell that can be used to remove status effectsTSKD WN Chapter 13. **'Abnormal State Recovery:' A spell that allows the healing of major injuries.TSKD WN Chapter 26 **'Group・Heal:' A spell that applies to effect of a basic heal spell to an entire group.TSKD WN Chapter 27 **'Resurrection:' A spell that, after being cast, resurrects the user once should he die. Afterward it has to be cast again in order to resurrect at the next death as well.TSKD WN Chapter 28 **'Stamina・Heal:' Magic that replenishes the targets endurance. However, it doesn't help against mental fatigue.TSKD WN Chapter 28 **'Antidote:' A spell that nullifies the effects of poison.TSKD WN Chapter 50 **'Anti・Paralyze:' A spell that heals paralysis.TSKD WN Chapter 55 *'Healing Magic:' Superior version of Recovery Magic. **'Greater・Heal:' A healing spell potent enough to easily reattach lost limbsTSKD WN Chapter 34 and heal broken bones and torn muscles.TSKD WN Chapter 76 **'Refresh:' Cures abnormal mental states. TSKD WN Chapter 118 *'Purification Magic:' Magic used to purify things. **'Curse Removal:' A spell that removes the curses lasting on a target.TSKD WN Chapter 13 **'Deodorization:' Removes the smell within an area.TSKD WN Chapter 14 **'Cleaning:' Purification magic can be used to completely clean a targetTSKD WN Chapter 23 or area.TSKD WN Chapter 248 **'Barrier:' Using purification magic barriers can be created.TSKD WN Chapter 30 **'Turn・Undead:' A spell against undead. It makes their bodies disappear.TSKD WN Chapter 30 *'Support Magic:' Magic that lets Master raise the stats of a target.TSKD WN Chapter 199 **'Stamina Replenishment:' Master can use magic to replenish others stamina.TSKD WN Chapter 298 *'Contract Magic:' Allows its user to make a contract between the user and the target via Magic. Contracts can only be made with the consent of the target. Slave contracts are Contract Magic and Master can use it to override said contracts, dispelling them. It is also possible to give others false names using this.TSKD WN Chapter 13 **'Retainer’s Contract:' It makes a specialized contract in order to summon kin.TSKD WN Chapter 30 *'Illusion Magic:' Magic that creates illusions. Master can use this to camouflage himself, by creating an illusion that makes him blend in with the background.TSKD WN Chapter 269 *'Tentacle Magic:' Master possesses a spell that creates tentacles below the opponent and binds them that way.TSKD WN Chapter 18 *'Chant Shortening:' A skill that shortens the chanting time of spells.TSKD WN Chapter 30 **'Chant Nullification:' A skill that makes it so that spells be cast without chanting, just by saying the spells name. If a spell is cast this way it consumes more mana.TSKD WN Chapter 128 **'Chantless:' A skill that enables the user to activate spells, without having to chant or even state its name.TSKD WN Chapter 303 *'Autocast:' A skill that will continuously cast spells to bombard the opponents.TSKD WN Chapter 75 *'Tunnel:' Combining Fire Wall, Wind Wall, and Stone Wall Master can trap opponents in a durable tunnel. Master can follow that up through Inferno Burst, which will melt the walls of the tunnel and turn the tunnel it into a furnace, increasing the power of fire spells.TSKD WN Chapter 198 Warrior Skills *'Sword Attribution/Elemental Blade:' Allows one to infuse a sword with a magic attribute (fire, water, etc.) for a fixed amount of time.TSKD WN Chapter 38 The user is less affected by attributes imbued in the sword, meaning for example that Fran doesn't get burned if fire attribute is used in normal strength. However, when overboosted even Fran can't hold Master.TSKD WN Chapter 60 Despite the name the technique can not only be used. Fran demonstrated using it on a fishing rod.TSKD WN Chapter 91 **'Fire:' Cloaks Master in flames. It can heat him to the point that his blade starts to melt. It emits enough heat to burn things just by coming close to them.TSKD WN Chapter 53 **'Water & Earth:' Subtle effects. They increase the impact power.TSKD WN Chapter 60 **'Wind:' Increases the blades sharpness. In terms of attack power, the increase is higher than when using flame attribute.TSKD WN Chapter 60 **'Dark:' Increases the blades sharpness and makes the blade reduce opponents MP on contact.TSKD WN Chapter 60 **'Lightning:' Increases the swords sharpness and acts as a stun gun. At higher strength, it will fry a target from the inside. Additionally defending against it is difficult as weapons and armour would just conduct the electricity.TSKD WN Chapter 60 **'Snow/Ice:' Freezes things on contact and by that makes it so that wounds inflicted heal slower.TSKD WN Chapter 163 *'Vigour Manipulation:' Essentially the warrior equivalent of magic manipulation. Required to make use of weapon techniques.TSKD WN Chapter 8 **'Vigour Mastery:' Enhances version of Vigour Manipulation. It smooths the flow of mana through the user's body and makes detection-based skills grow more sensitive as a result. Additionally, it increases the user's control of its magic.TSKD WN Chapter 183 *'Sword Lord Arts:' A unique skill which allows the use of all swords with greatest possible skill and the best technique for the sword in question. This includes things like daggers, double swords, and foils. It is a fusion of all Sword Art skills.TSKD WN Chapter 182 As Master is a sword it increases his general fighting proficiency. Amongst others, it increases his proficiency in dodging attacks as well as his ability in striking weak points.TSKD WN Chapter 9 Sword Techniques can only be learned up to the level of Sword ArtsTSKD WN Chapter 49, which in this case would count as maxed by default. *'Sword Lord Techniques:' Being the sword technique complement of Sword Lord Arts, this unique skill is the fusion of all sword techniques.TSKD WN Chapter 307 Sword techniques allow for the use of Vigor Manipulation, to perform MP consuming special sword techniques. They are essentially the swordman equivalent to magic.TSKD WN Chapter 8 **'Double ・Slash:' Creates twin attacks.TSKD WN Chapter 8 Once the skill rose it could be used with reduced movements.TSKD WN Chapter 15 **'Heavy ・Slash:' Something like a certain kill technique.TSKD WN Chapter 8 **'Triple・Thrust:' Three fast consecutive thrusts.TSKD WN Chapter 15 **'Dragon・Fang:' A thrusting sword technique. It pierces the opponent and sends him flying.TSKD WN Chapter 18 **'Aura・Blade:' A technique which develops a blade made purely out of magic power, just for an instant. Its power is low, but it can be combined with Vibrating Fang, and depending on the user’s MGC, it can become invisible. It could be seen as an ideal technique for assassination.TSKD WN Chapter 21 It can also be used over a range.TSKD WN Chapter 31 **'Sonic・Wave:' An art that releases a shockwave. It is a good choice for knocking down the clustered group of Hobgoblins.TSKD WN Chapter 34 ***'Sword・Sonic:' An upgraded version of Sonic Wave, but it has increased range, which makes it possible to create a path through an army of beasts with a single use of the technique.TSKD WN Chapter 307 **'Pinpoint Stab:' A powerful precise stabbing move.TSKD WN Chapter 107 **'Impact Slash:' A horizontal strike with tremendous power. The technique would usually have ending lag.TSKD WN Chapter 76 **'Circle・Impact:' A divine sword technique in which the user turns on the spot to attack all enemies around it. It has increase speed, range and power. Due to this it is able to hit and kill almost 20 magic beasts in a single slash.TSKD WN Chapter 307 **'Broken Sky:' A Sword Lord Technique that makes the user perform an incredibly powerful and fast swordstrike. It boosts the user speed, including their perception speed, by extreme amounts.TSKD WN Chapter 308 *'Sword God’s Grace:' A blessing from the sword god that improves combat ability whenever holding a sword. It was rewarded for gaining both the Sword Lord Arts and the Sword Lord Techniques skill.TSKD WN Chapter 307 *'Sword Techniques Enhancement:' A skill which increases the power of sword techniques.TSKD WN Chapter 307 *'Divine Spear Arts & Divine Spear Techniques:'TSKD WN Chapter 74 The upgraded form of spear arts and spear techniques. It makes the user a master in spear fighting and enables it to use magical spear techniques. *'Pugilist Arts:' A skill that grants the user knowledge on how to be a pugilist. *'Pugilist Techniques:' Allows for the use of Vigor Manipulation, to perform MP consuming special pugilist techniques. **'Aura・Kick:' A kick strengthened through Vigor Manipulation. Can be amplified through Vibration Impact.TSKD WN Chapter 21 Poison Skills *'Poison Fang:' A skill that enables the user to eject poison from their fangs. In Master's case it causes him to secrete poison from his blade.TSKD WN Chapter 2 It inhibits the targets movement when the poison is taking effect.TSKD WN Chapter 11 **'Sovereign Toxic Fang & Deadly Poison Fang:' Superior versions of poison fang. Sovereign Toxic Fang is superior to Deadly Poison Fang.TSKD WN Chapter 10 **'Demonic Poison Fang:' Another Poison Fang skill. Its poison is potent enough to overcome basic Abnormal Status Resistance. It is weaker than Sovereign Poison and deadly poison.TSKD WN Chapter 34 *'Poison Absorption:' Allows the user to absorb poison. For a user with HP and MP doing so recovers those.TSKD WN Chapter 30 *'Poison Generation:' Grants the user the ability to create poison in their body. It can give poison attributes to the users blood and body fluids. This poison has no effect on the creator so Fran is unaffected when using it. Master has strong, confusion and paralysis poison generation.TSKD WN Chapter 60 *'Poison Jet:' The ability to spray poison. In order to do so it uses the poison generated by the Poison Generation skills.TSKD WN Chapter 60 Perception & Information Skills *'Danger Perception / Crisis Detection/ Danger Sense:' A skill that alarms the user about danger. It for example allows the user to distinguish poisonous from not poisonous objectsTSKD WN Chapter 27 or when it is about to be teleported into a room with a dangerous opponent.TSKD WN Chapter 77 It also warns the user if it is about to fight a strong opponent.TSKD WN Chapter 123 *'Vigilance:' A skill similar to Danger Sense, in that it detects approaching danger. TSKD WN Chapter 306 *'Presence Perception/Detection:' A skill which enables the user to sense the presence of the people around him.TSKD WN Chapter 88 It also aids the user in reading the opponents next move.TSKD WN Chapter 182 *'Magic Detection/Perception:' Allows the user to sense magic and magical things. Amongst others it it allows the user to locate the magic stone in a magical beast.TSKD WN Chapter 91 After being powered up by Magic Mastery this allowed Master to scout out an entire army and judge all of the soldiers strength.TSKD WN Chapter 304 *'Skill Perception:' Using various sensing skills in conjunction Master can sense if someone attempts to use some sort of skill on him.TSKD WN Chapter 152 *'Life Force Sensing:' Master has some skill that allows him to sense lifeforce.TSKD WN Chapter 133 *'Trap Detection:' A skill which allows the user to see hidden traps and understand what they do.TSKD WN Chapter 148 This includes simple traps an opponent prepares mid-combat.TSKD WN Chapter 212 *'Night Vision:' Enables the user to see as clearly in the night as on day.TSKD WN Chapter 115 *'Vibration Sensing:' Enables the user to sense vibrations. For example one can sense someone subtly moving across the ground.TSKD WN Chapter 2 *'Birds Eye View:' A skill that grants the user the ability to view things from a bird's eye perspective. It is possible to freely move around of POV. Usually Master's sight is like from a camera affixed to the handle, but with this skill he gained more freedom in that regards.TSKD WN Chapter 2 *'Echolocation:' Enables the user to grasp the topology of his surroundings through rebounding soundwaves, in much the same way as bats do.TSKD WN Chapter 5 *'Airflow Vision:' A skill that allows the user to perceive airflows. That way it can for example see otherwise invisible air bullets.TSKD WN Chapter 10 *'Heat Detection:' Allows the user to detect heat in his surroundings.TSKD WN Chapter 11 *'Infrared Vision:' Allows the user to see infrared.TSKD WN Chapter 60 *'Sign Perception:' Allows the user to sense others from a distance.TSKD WN Chapter 64 *'Sole Sense:' A skill which allows the user to detect oddities through the soles of her feet. It even allows the user to sense the vibrations they produce while they walk, thereby allowing them to sense things over a distance.TSKD WN Chapter 148 *'Collaboration:' Allows users of the skill to understand each others intents without conversation.TSKD WN Chapter 131 Resistance & Nullification Skills *'Control Immunity:' A skill that prevents the user to be controlled by external sources. For example it can prevent that a creature summoned by a dungeon master is controlled by it.TSKD WN Chapter 36 It also made Fran & Master immune to other mental effects, such as a barrier that psychologically manipulates people to not wanting to go to a place, amongst other by causing fear.TSKD WN Chapter 65 Furthermore it prevented Master from being controlled by a weapon control skill.TSKD WN Chapter 220 *'Perfect Thought Isolation:' A skill that negates mind manipulation techniques. This includes mind reading, mind control, memory manipulation, emotion manipulation etc.TSKD WN Chapter 160, 143, 169 and 159 The user can also manipulate the extend to which the skills are blocked. This way he can mess with mind user by only letting them read certain thoughts.TSKD WN Chapter 169 *'Appraisal Camouflage:'TSKD WN Chapter 71 A skill which doesn't prevent appraisal, but instead shows false information.TSKD WN Chapter 68 The advantage over appraisal blocking lies in fooling the opponent with false information and the fact that they often won't try to break through when they received information. *'Appraisal Jamming:' A skill that interferes with Appraisal. It doesn't block or change the appraisal results, but makes it more difficult and hides a few skills. *'Physical Damage Nullification:' A skill that passively nullifies all physical damage, including even Qi based attacks that damage the body from the inside. It consumes mana proportional to the power of the attack it nullifies. It even nullifies the knock back of one's own attacks.TSKD WN Chapter 199 *'Anti-death:' Prevents instant death, but it isn't absolute as one could instantly die again if one is bleeding or poisoned.TSKD WN Chapter 48 *'Pain Reduction:' A skill that, when set, makes the user lose their sense of pain. This can be useful, but also dangerous.TSKD WN Chapter 28 *'Imperturbability:' Calms the user in battle.TSKD WN Chapter 30 *'Evolution Concealment:' A skill which hides that the user has evolved.TSKD WN Chapter 206 Self-Enhancement and Buffs *'Thought Division:' Allows the user to multitask.TSKD WN Chapter 10 Using this multiple spells can be cast at the same time.TSKD WN Chapter 34 *'Parallel Processing:' Superior version of Thought Division. It allows Master to think about 5 different things at the same time and hence cast 5 spells at once. Master has no problems with it, but using it gives Fran headaches.TSKD WN Chapter 83 *'Concurrent Consciousness:' A skill which easily allows for 10 simultaneous trails of thought without breaking a sweat. Master could likely even cast several simultaneous Kanna Kamui using this skill. If Fran uses this skill she gets an headache so bad the she immediately crouches down from pain.TSKD WN Chapter 303 *'Conceal Presence / Presence Isolation:' Conceals the users presence, amongst others making it so demonic beasts won't be encountered.TSKD WN Chapter 13 In combination with other stealth skills one can easily skip through a crowd without anyone paying attention to oneself.TSKD WN Chapter 174 *'Latent Potential Release:' Unlocks the user’s latent potential. Gains stats based on how much room the user has to grow. Since it pushes the user to its limits, this skill will drain the user’s life force throughout its activation. The user is also required to provide some sort of compensation. Compensation will vary from user to user.TSKD WN Chapter 75 In Masters case his durability goes down so fast, that he can only sustain use for about 5 minutesTSKD WN Chapter 80 and as compensation his magic stone points decrease by 1000 upon activation and 15 per second thereafter.TSKD WN Chapter 81 It has a 24 hour cooldown.TSKD WN Chapter 76 When Master first used Latent Potential Release it woke up the System Announcer from its frozen state. The System Announcer is highly talented in analysis, being able to put concrete numbers on the probabilities of survival and success of certain strategies. It is also knowledgeable about skills knowing how they would develop if upgraded. It can instantly develop complex plans based on that knowledge. Master can grant the System announcer an override, making it capable of manipulating his skills and actions. It is capable of using Master's skills with far greater skill than Master himself. It is also capable of accessing a divine realm with a library and drawing information from there. That way it was capable of granting Master the "Eye of Empyrea" skill, despite him lacking the necessary requirements. It was also able to interfere with the skill acquirement process to make Master gain better versions of skills than usual.TSKD WN Chapter 80 However certain things were damaged during the first use of Latent Potential Release, making it so that the probability of the System Announcer awakening again when Latent Potential Release is used is only approximately 2%.TSKD WN Chapter 81 *'Smite Evil:' Doubles damage against the Evil God and Evil beings. A skill used to banish Evil.TSKD WN Chapter 327 **'Evil’s Bane:' Evolved version of Smite Evil. The power to defeat and seal the Kin of the Evil God. Makes the user resistant against "evil" techniques and negate them. On contact with an evil being it seals away its evil energy.TSKD WN Chapter 328 It can also be infused into magical attacks to make them more potent against evil beings.TSKD WN Chapter 331 *'Herculean Strength:' A skill that temporarily increases the users physical strength.TSKD WN Chapter 77 *'War Maiden:' A skill Master got from Valyrie.TSKD WN Chapter 314 It enhances the users martial arts skill, reactions etc.TSKD WN Chapter 305 *'Reaction Speed Up:' A skill that increases the users reaction speed.TSKD WN Chapter 306 **'Ultra-Reaction/Super Fast Reflexes/Supreme Reactions:' Superior version of Reaction Speed Up. When activated that skill tremendously boosts the reactions of the user. It is the same skill that causes the reaction speed increase when Fran uses Brilliant Lightning Rush.TSKD WN Chapter 306 *'Accelerated Thought:' Increases the speed with which the user can perform mental tasks. *'Predation:' Allows the user to absorb the power from the things it eats.TSKD WN Chapter 14 *'Weight Boost:' A skill which allows the user to greatly increase their own weight.TSKD WN Chapter 131 *'Anti-Weight:' A skill which decreases the apparent weight of a target.TSKD WN Chapter 131 *'Softening:' Makes the users body soft.TSKD WN Chapter 9 *'Digestion Reinforcement:' A skill that strengthens ones digestion. As such it has no use for Master.TSKD WN Chapter 2 Knowledge & Control Enhancement Skills *'Demonic Beast Knowledge:' A skill that works in tandem with appraisal. It adds a text that explains basic characteristics of a demonic beasts race, as well as information on where their weak point, their magic stone, is.TSKD WN Chapter 9 *'Blacksmithing:' A skill which grants the user the knowledge and skill necessary for Blacksmithing.TSKD WN Chapter 290 Master has maxed out the skill and hence is a masterful Blacksmith capable of forging high quality weapons.TSKD WN Chapter 182 He can even create low grade magic swords.TSKD WN Chapter 290 *'Dismantling:' A skill that provides the user with the knowledge and ability necessary to perfectly dismantle a creature into its part, without damaging any of the parts more than absolutely necessary. *'Cooking:' A skill that teaches one how to cook and improves ones cooking ability.TSKD WN Chapter 14 Due to this skill Master is one of the best chefs in the country. *'Herbalism:' Allows the user to harvest medicinal herbs.TSKD WN Chapter 14 It imbues the user with the knowledge necessary to do so, like whether the herbs are useful or not.TSKD WN Chapter 27 *'Potion Creation:' One or perhaps multiple skills that allow for the creation of potions. Master is capable of creating at least 10 different kinds of potions, including Mana Potions, Antidotes, and Spirit Potions.TSKD WN Chapter 82 *'Throwing:' A skill that improves the throwing capabilities of the user. Accurately throwing a sword to pierce an enemy is no problem with this skill.TSKD WN Chapter 15 *'Balancing Act:' Grants a bonus to both jumping and balancing.TSKD WN Chapter 30 *'Hunting:' A skill that assists in hunting.TSKD WN Chapter 2 More details are unknown, but as similar skills it probably grants the user the knowledge of a hunter. *'Digging:' A skill that improves one's ability to dig, whether with a proper shovel or something else, like a sword.TSKD WN Chapter 2 Miscellaneous *'Dimensional Storage:' The Item Box skill. Allows the user to store items away in a pocket dimension and take them back out again. Liquids as well as solids.TSKD WN Chapter 9 Master once stored an entire swamp, with a volume of about 4,970 m3TSKD WN Chapter 40 in addition to 20 giant stone pieces each 20 meters across, while still having a gym full of space left.TSKD WN Chapter 81 Within the dimensional storage time is stopped, meaning temperature of things inside doesn't change and food doesn't go bad. Things that another person has equipped can not be taken, but once they are separated from the body they can be stored away.TSKD WN Chapter 43 *'Perfect Barrier:' The fusion of Magical Barrier and Physical Barrier. Its level 1 version is as powerful as the maximum level version of the other two barriers combined. It doesn't consume more mana as either of the two original barriers would.TSKD WN Chapter 199 **'Magical Barrier:' By consuming magical power, a barrier resistant to both physical and magical attacks can be created.TSKD WN Chapter 36 It is specialized against magical attacks.TSKD WN Chapter 77 Master can create a barrier covering someone 360° if he wraps himself around them.TSKD WN Chapter 80 **'Physical Barrier:' Same as Magic Barrier, but specialized on use against physical attacks.TSKD WN Chapter 77 *'Instant Regeneration:' Allows the user to use mana to regenerate itself. Fran used this skill to regrow both her arms.TSKD WN Chapter 301 *'Mana Absorption:' A skill that allows the user to absorb the mana from things it comes in contact with. That means the user will not only steal mana from opponents when they receive attacks, but even gain mana from magical attacks they block. Absorbing the mana from the attacks additionally weakens them, so that they cause less damage.TSKD WN Chapter 201 **'Mana Thief:' The AoE variant of Mana Absorption. While this skill is set the user will passively absorb mana from all beings in its surroundings. Fran is an exception, as she is Master's wielder, and likely vise versa.TSKD WN Chapter 304 *'Life Absorption:' A skill that allows the user to absorb the HP of things it comes into contact with, healing them while weakening the opponent. **'Life Thief:' The AoE variant of Life Absorption. While this skill is set the user will passively absorb HP from all beings in its surroundings. Fran is an exception, as she is Master's wielder, and likely vise versa.TSKD WN Chapter 304 *'Floating:' A skill which enables the user to float. In Master's case it enables him to fly with 1/5th of the energy flying through telekinesis would use.TSKD WN Chapter 2 However, different from telekinesis floating has an altitude restriction. If one goes above that the skill only slows the fall.TSKD WN Chapter 62 *'Aerial Jump:' Allows the user to run though the air.TSKD WN Chapter 34 *'Phantom Body:' A skill that creates an illusion that looks just like the user. It emits Magic Power similar to that of the main body, making it difficult to distinguish from the real thing. In addition, when it takes a physical attack, its internal Magic Power bursts, generating a light shock wave. Its power is low, but it’s effective as a surprise.TSKD WN Chapter 9 *'Fission Creation:' Allows the user to create and control a duplicate of their body, which can imitate their original skills, abilities and so on. In Masters case it isn't the body of a sword, but instead his human body from before he was reincarnated. At low level the skill level and stats of the body double are reduced and the skill has a time limit of 5 minutes, but at level 9 the doppelganger would be stronger than the original body.TSKD WN Chapter 10 *'Air Bullet Discharge:' Strengthens the surrounding air, thus casting an air bullet. If Master uses Airflow Manipulation in conjunction with Wind Magic, repeated shots are also possible.TSKD WN Chapter 10 *'Air Compression:' Can be used to compress air. Master uses it to strengthen Air Bullet Discharge and can create a wall of compressed air as a shield for the user.TSKD WN Chapter 10 *'Vibration Impact:' A skill that creates vibrations which on contact can be transmitted to the opponent, destroying them from the inside.TSKD WN Chapter 11 When a strike imbued with Vibration Impact is blocked with a sword the transmitted vibration can make the opponents hand go numb, making them drop their weapon.TSKD WN Chapter 89 *'Vibration Fang:' Allows the user to increase the sharpness of their fangs, or in Masters case his blade, through ultra-high vibrations.TSKD WN Chapter 11 *'Vibration Bullet Discharge:' A combination of Vibration Impact and Air Bullet Discharge. It allows the effects of Vibration Impact to be used on a distance.TSKD WN Chapter 11 *'Decaying Fang:' A skill that makes the target rot on contact.TSKD WN Chapter 68 It can for example melt a metal lock.TSKD WN Chapter 100 *'Coercion, Intimidation and Domination:' Skills which together can release a powerful wave of bloodlust, which can strike fear in those it is targeted at.TSKD WN Chapter 174 *'Panic:' Causes the abnormal mental state "Panic" to those who are subject to its user’s sight.TSKD WN Chapter 36 *'Mana Emission:' Allows the user to emit magical energy. The user can use it for both offense and defense by either firing it off like a bullet or by spreading it around like a barrier.TSKD WN Chapter 77 *'Magic Thread Weaving:' A skill that allows the user to produce durable and extremely thin magic threads.TSKD WN Chapter 131 *'Atmospheric Circulation Control / Airflow Manipulation:' Makes the user able to manipulate air movement.TSKD WN Chapter 131 *'Earth Control:' A skill that allows the user to move earth and stones through magic.TSKD WN Chapter 297 *'Summon Kin:' Summons creatures to help the user.TSKD WN Chapter 30 Master can summon various types of wolf-type magic beasts using this skill. Using this skill Master summoned Urushi and by christening him made Urushi his permanent familiar.TSKD WN Chapter 51 As long as Urushi is around Master can not summon another kin using this skill, as Urushi's "Capacity" fills up Matser's entire "Vessel".TSKD WN Chapter 63 *'Evil Skills:' Master got some evil skills, but neither he nor Fran can use them. That is due to them requiring a strong grudge, so if Master uses them his soul would ascend to nirvana instead. Fran would just enter a trance like state when trying to use to skills.TSKD WN Chapter 68 *'Evil Spirit:' A synthetic skill that combines the effects of Flight, Magical Emission, Grudge Conversion, Light Magic Weakness, Recovery Magic Weakness and Greater Purification Magic Weakness. Master has decided to be careful about equipping this skill and has hence never done it.TSKD WN Chapter 68 *'Others:' The following skills are known to be in Master's possession, but no description beyond name was given yet, though many effects can be deduced from the names: Club Technique, Leadership, Art of Survival, Kobold Slayer, Climbing, Warning, Stealth, Evasion ↑, Impact Resistance, Anesthetic Fang, Leg Strength ↑, Archery, Martial Arts, Shortbow Arts, Shortbow Techniques, Weather Prediction, Disease Resistance, Axe Arts, Paralysis Resistance, Trap Creation, Smell Enhancement, Absorption Enhancement, Kobold Language, Taste Enhancement, Transportation, Singing, Fear Resistance, Sword Dancing, Acrobatics, Mineralogy, Raise Morale, Flexibility, Instantaneous Movement, Staff Arts, Small Axe Arts, Pickpocket, Mental Resistance, Medicine Manufacturing, Quarterstaff Arts, Warhammer Arts, Warhammer Techniques, Longbow Arts, Provocation, Escape, Engineering, Drowsiness Resistance, Ambition, Belly Crawl, Club Arts, Carpentry, AGI ↑ Low, MGC ↑ Low, Harvesting, Telekinesis ↑ Low, Memory ↑ Low, Mimicry, Hardening, Molting, Scale Regeneration, HP Recovery Rate ↑, Ambition, Fire Resistance, Poison Resistance, Physical Attack Resistance, Poison Breath, Sight Enhancement, Hearing Enhancement, Vitals Enhancement, Shield Arts, Shield Techniques, Halberd Arts, Claw Arts, Viscous Body Arts, Viscous Body Techniques, Whip Arts, Stick Arts, Pike Arts, Spear Techniques, Halberd Techniques, Evasion, Acidic Saliva, Oath Magic, Footstep Perception, Electromagnetic Perception, Silent Flight, Tunneling, Night Cover, Roar, Craftsmanship, Sewing, Leap, Throwing Arts, Absorption, Chastisement Thread, Ultrasonic Impact, Orc Slayer, Goblin Slayer, Narcotic Fang, Demonic Thread Creation, Scale Hardening, Strongly Acidic Viscous Body, Shell Weight Lightening, Hair Enhancement, Hair Hardening, Eggshell Camouflage, Kicking Techniques, Kicking Arts, Axe Techniques, status raising series, regeneration and invalidation of status abnormalities at fixed intervals buffs, Bow Techniques, Soul Talk, Dagger Techniques, Taming, Katana Techniques, Leatherworking, Magic Engeneering, Cooperation, Darkness Reinforcement, Darkness Immunity, Acid Fang, Automatic MP Recovery, Skin Hardening/Vulcanization, Master Sword Techniques, Abnormal State Resistance, Storm Magic, Beak Attack, spirit control, magic resist, alchemy, Fang of Corrosion, Detect Malice, Evil Sword Techniques, Thin Sword Techniques, Staff Techniques, Trap Disarm, Blacksmith Magic, Lightning Enhancement, Sandstorm Magic, Sense Enhancement, Divine Bow Arts, Divine Bow Techniques, Madness Resistance, Light Magic, Morale Boost, Troop Assistance, Nature Magic, Mental Abnormalities resistances Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita Category:Tier 7 Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Holy Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magma Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fear Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Thread Users Category:Acid Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swords Category:Isekai Characters